The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a liquid-absorbing and shock-absorbing material and more particularly to a process for the preparation of a liquid-absorbing and shock-absorbing material from fibrous waste sludge wherein the resultant product comprises a pelletized material having a bulk density not exceeding 400 kg/m.sup.3 and a water content of 0.5 through 10 percent by weight.
As is well known, waste water from the lumber, pulp, and paper industry generates an extremely large quantity of fibrous sludge which poses a severe disposal problem to the industry. Although a portion of this sludge can be recirculated for re-use in the manufacture of paper and board products, the cost of such recirculation has proven prohibitive in many applications. Dumping of the sludge has additionally proved cost prohibitive and further has raised concern as to adverse effects upon the environment. As such, there exists a substantial need in the art for an economical process and resultant product which permits the utilization of waste water sludge in an environmentally safe manner.